Go Nin No Shinigami
by del913
Summary: Chap 4 apdet. Hinata sarapan*?* bersama Gaara. Sasori menjalankan misi. siapa korban kali ini? makin ga pandai bikin summary. Warn: au, ooc, dll. RnR please
1. Chapter 1 : Go Home

Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kisimoto

Cerita ini baru punya aq*kepedean,dirasengan ma naruto*

Rated : M (kesampaian keinginan aq, pi ga berniat ada lemon di fic ini, semoga ga ada, semoga pikiran aq ga berubah)

Genre: Hurt/Romance (mungkin,lagi-lagi mungkin)

Pairing : gaahina

Warning : typo,ooc,gaje,ga seru,

**GO NIN NO SHINIGAMI CHAPTER 1 : GO HOME**

Lelaki muda berambut merah itu menatap enggan pada bangunan dihapadannya. Dalam hati, dia berjanji tidak akan kembali ketempat itu lagi. Tempat terkutuk yang telah mengurungnya beberapa tahun belakangan. Tidak lama memang, tapi siksaan yang dijalaninya disana sangatlah berat. Penjara itu, Konoha River, merupakan penjara terketat disepanjang sejarah perkembangan wilayah konoha. Konoha yang terkenal dengan remaja-remaja yang pada usia mudanya telah sanggup membunuh tanpa belas kasih, memang membutuhkan penjara ini.

Salah satunya adalah Gaara, pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja dilepaskan hari ini. Lelaki berambut merah dengan jubah hitam yang nyaris menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu merupakan salah satu dari lima orang kepercayaan Orochimaru, sang pemimpin yakuza. Mereka berlima diberi julukan " Go nin no shinigami".

Gaara, pemuda dingin itu sangat ditakuti. Dia mulai membunuh saat berusai 13 tahun. Bayangkan, seorang remaja yang seharusnya menikmati hidup dengan gembira pada umur itu, malah memulai pelajaran membunuhnya. Selain Gaara ada empat pemuda lain. Itachi, pemuda ini lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya, dia membunuh seluruh klannya pada usia 15 tahun. Dia membunuh tanpa ekspresi, datar, seperti melakukan hal yang biasa layaknya makan siang. Dia akan membunuh hanya disaat dia ingin membunuh. Berikutnya adalah Sasori, Sasori merupakan kakak kandung dari Gaara. Berbeda dengan Gaara, yang membunuh tanpa alasan, hanya mengikuti perintah, Sasori membunuh berdasarkan naluri ketidaksukaannya. Dia dengan mudah membunuh orang yang tidak dia sukai. Walau begitu dia sangat menyayangi adiknya, Gaara.

Sai, pemuda dengan senyuman palsu. Dia memang belum membunuh, tapi dia satu-satunya yang mampu menyiksa seseorang tanpa pandang bulu. Satu-satunya yang mampu memberi neraka terindah untuk menutup nyawa lawannya dan melihat seluruh siksaan itu tanpa niat menghentikan sampai orang itu mati dengan sendirinya. Satu-satunya pemuda yang mampu tersenyum dari pada segera menghabisi siksaan yang menarik sedikit demi sedikit nyawa korbannya. Yang terakhir adalah Pein. Pein, pemuda mesum(?) yang paling banyak membunuh orang. Dia membunuh orang-orang atas dasar hobby dan kesenangan. Membunuh adalah hobbynya. Dengan tanpa perasaan dia memperkosa wanita yang diinginkannya, lalu membunuh seluruh keluarga wanita itu. Untuk membawanya ke markas mereka.

Gaara menghirup udara segar ini kembali. Dia tersenyum, dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju distrik suna, salah satu bagian konoha yang seluruh warganya adalah anggota yakuza. Pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah itu mempercepat lajunya saat melihat gapura suna. Dia menyadari seluruh mata tertuju padanya, tidak ada lagi senyuman manis di bibirnya, yang ada hanya seringai kematian yang menakutkan.

Mata sai terhenti saat melihat rambut merah mendekat kearahnya dari arah gapura, bukan rambut merah milik seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sai tersenyum palsu. Pemuda dihadapannya menoleh kearah senyuman Sai. Lelaki muda itu sekarang menyeringai dan beranjak turun dari gedung berlantai empat tersebut,dia turun dari tiga, menuruni atap, bukan tangga. Kedua kakak-beradik itu saling mendekat, dan berhenti seketika pada jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kau kembali…. Baka."

"Apakah kau tidak merindukan adikmu ini ha?"

Seringai mengembang di kedua pasang bibir lembut itu. Sang kakak mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju dada sang adik dengan pelan. Memang pemandangan yang sangat jarang diwilayah seperti itu. Sai mendekat sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan, semua tahu itu adalah palsu.

"Selamat datang kembali Gaara, ku kira kau takkan kembali setelah memasuki tempat itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Sai. Aku tidak semudah itu untuk disingkirkan. Dan aku tahu, banyak orang yang merindukanku, iyakan?"

"Dasar, kau ini"Sai tersenyum palsu-lagi.

Memang saat mereka berada ditempat ini tidak akan ada aroma kejahatan yang biasa mereka lakukan diluar distrik suna. Di tempat itu adalah tempat teraman di konoha. Karena semua pembuat onar negeri konoha berasal dari distrik tersebut dan tidak mungkin mengacau ditempat itu. Berani mengacau? berarti mati.

Mereka memasuki dedung berlantai empat itu, melalui tangga, mereka merangkak naik menuju lantai dua. Saat melewati sebuah kamar di lantai dua. Gaara mendapati Pein sedang mencium dengan ganas wanita yang ada di pangkuannya. Pein menghentikan aksinya saat menyadari kehadiran Gaara, dan mendekatinya.

"Kau…. Mengganggu saja. Kenapa datang sekarang ha."lelaki itu mengambil kemeja hitam yang terletak dibawah kursi. Lalu dia mencium lagi wanita itu, hanya beberapa detik. Memakai kemeja itu dan berusaha menutup kamarnya.

"Cepat….Pein"panggil sasori. Pemuda itu mendekati Gaara.

"Kau, mengganggu kesenanganku. Aku baru akan memulai tahu."Sai -akhirnya- menyeringai mendengar ucapan Pein untuk Gaara.

Mereka melanjutkan kelantai berikutnya. Sejenak Gaara terhenti. Ditatapinya ruangan itu, ruangan tempat dirinya biasa melewati malam tanpa tidur. Dia tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Semuanya terhenti saat Itachi keluar dari biliknya.

"Jadi, kau ingat pulang ya murid kecil?"Itachi menyulut rokoknya.

"Sepertinya begitu…. Sensei"Itachi memang adalah orang pertama yang mengajarkan,memaksa pada awalnya,membuat Gaara membunuh pada usia 13 tahun.

Mereka berlima, Go nin no shinigami, sepakat untuk naik kelantai paling atas. Lantai tempat Tuan Orochimaru bersemayam. Tempat pemimpin mereka menunggu dengan sabar, kepulangan salah satu anak buah kesayangannya.

**T**o** B**e **C**ontinue

RIPYUW?

Yang udah baca harus ripyuw

Yang belum?

Harus baca dunk

Supaya nge-ripyuw

RIPYUW y


	2. Chapter 2 : I Found You

Disclaimer : Naruto punya masashi kishimoto

Cerita ini baru punya aq*kepedean, dirasengan ma naruto*

Aq seneng banget Spanyol jadi juara dunia. Hohoho (tawa setan gaje) casillas en armadanya hebat. *curhat colongan*

Rated : M for Maybe

Genre: Hurt/Romance

Pairing : GaaHina

Warning : Typo, EYD,OOC bgt (klo ga gitu, mana ada ne fic), Gaje, ga seru dan lain2

Thanks bwt yang ripyuw:

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

Bloody contents pi ga parah-parah bgt lh…. q ga sanggup bkin ampe jadi lemon. Ne organisasi yakuza gtu, emang ganteng2 smua. Biar enak aja liatnya, sebelum mati, ngeliat pemandangan indah. Hehe. Ne update-nya

**Ditachi Uchiha**

For bloody….

**Harunaru chan**

Ne update-nya…**.**

**Ryuuchihame**

Aq mungkin ga sampe bkin lemon… paling ampe…. Ne update-nya….

**Murasaki Sakura**

Bloody, ne update-nya….

**Michle**

Ne update-nya…. Fic michle jg aq tunggu update-nya….

**GO NIN NO SHINIGAMI CHAPTER 2 : I FOUND YOU**

Tangan kekar itu memutar knop pintu dengan pasti. Cklek! Pintu dari oak itu terbuka, terlihatlah pria berambut hitam panjang. Lelaki itu berdiri terpaku menatapi Suna melalui jendelanya, berarti dia mengetahui kepulangan Gaara. Dia belum juga membalik tubuhnya.

"Tuan" Gaara membuka kedua bibirnya.

"Hn…." Orochimaru berputar, menatap Gaara. "Kau lama sekali". Rambutnya berkibar disapu angin.

" Maaf, Tuan".

"Kau?" Orochimaru mengamati Gaara dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Beberapa bekas sayatan benda tajam yang masih basah menyembul dari tubuh Gaara yang tidak terselimuti pakaian, memperlihatkan daging putih yang menghiasinya. Orochimaru mendekat, meraba lembut lengan kiri bawah Gaara. Pemimpin mereka itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Sepi sejenak.

"Mustahil aku keluar dalam keadaan yang sama, Tuan"

"Hanya beberapa bagian tubuhnya terkena luka bakar, Tuan. Tidak banyak. Juga lebam kecoklatan, sayatan-sayatan benda tajam yang cukup dalam juga mewarnai tubuhnya. Sayang… wajahnya tidak terlalu parah". Sai menimpali sambil tersenyum. Semua mata menatapnya enggan, terutama Gaara. Seenaknya saja ingin membuat luka-luka ini pada wajahku, batinnya.

"Nanti aku dan Itachi akan merawatnya, Tuan." Sasori bersuara.

"Ya… yang penting dia kembali" Orochimaru kembali menelusuri beberapa luka Gaara. "Sasori… aku ingin kau menyembuhkannya dengan cepat."

"Auk berusaha, Tuan"

"Kau harus membaik. Banyak misi yang menunggumu. Kau tidak menyentuhnya ketika di dalam sana" Orochimaru beralih ke jendelanya lagi. "Beristirahatlah kalian."

"Baik tuan" jawab mereka serentak.

"Pein…. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan".

Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Itachi, Sai dan Gaara. Sedangkan Pein berdiri pada posisi awal. Gaara menutup pintu dari oak itu perlahan. Sayup-sayup terdengan suara Pein, tuan Orochimaru menanyakan atau memerintahkan suatu hal. Namun, Gaara tidak dapat mendengarkan karena keberadaannya yang menjauhi ruangan itu.

Matahari semakin enggan di ufuk barat, perlahan-lahan menenggelamkan dirinya dibalik awan. Malam telah datang dan terang bulan menjadi sumber cahaya. Gaara terbaring lemah di atas kasur yang terbalut kain lembut bergambarkan merpati hitam yang beterbangan. Tidak lama, Gaara tertidur. Pemuda itu sudah lama tidak merasakan kenikmatan tidur di kasur yang empuk.

Ketika terbangun di pagi yang cerah, Gaara mendapati Sasori memasuki kamar tempatnya tertidur. Kakak kandungnya yang juga berambut merah itu membawa beberapa kantung pil obat pada tangan kirinya dan benda yang entah apa namanya dalam sebuah mangkuk kecil ditangan kanan.

"Ini … minum pil-pil ini, kau akan merasa lebih baik." Sasori memberikan pil-pil itu, sebelumnya dia telah meletakkan mangkuk yang dibawa di atas meja dalam kamar itu.

"Itu apa?" Gaara menunjuk mangkuk hitam di atas meja.

"Sudah, makan dulu pil itu." Sasori mengangakat kedua alisnya. Gaara menatap pil itu tak bernafsu, tetapi dia tetap menelannya. Sasori mengambil mangkuknya dan duduk di tempat tidur, tepat disamping adiknya tersebut. Gaara telah menelan pilnya.

" Buka bajumu, aku mau mengolesi obat ini." Perintah Sasori sambil memperlihatkan isi mangkuk.

" Benda apa itu?"

"Itachi yang membuatnya. Ini baik untuk penyembuhan lukamu. Cepat buka bajumu" Gaara bergerak perlahan. Tangannya meraih bagian bawah baju, menariknya semakin keatas. Sasori sempat terkejut melihat tubuh adiknya. Ternyata lebih parah dari bagian kaki dan tangannya. Sasori mengolesi dedaunan tumbuk itu pada luka-luka Gaara.

"Auw… pelanlah sedikit kak."

"iya-iya… Ini baik untuk menutup luka-lukamu, bersabarlah sedikit."

Sudah empat hari Gaara kembali. Keadaannya semakin membaik. Seperti hari ini, Gaara sudah dapat mengurus transaksi. Orochimaru menyuruhnya melanjutkan tugas Pein terlebih dahulu karena Pein mendapatkan misi baru yang lebih cocok untuknya.

"Barang telah sampai." Ucap Gaara meyakinkan. " Kau cepat hitung semuanya, tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Seperti rencana awal,mala mini kita harus sukses. Dan kelabui polisi."

"Baik, Kak." Ucap salah satu bawahan Gaara.

"Dimana pembeli menginginkan pertemuan?" Gaara bertanya.

"Di Hoshige Street no 22. Salah satu Club malam milik Mr. Hasanagami, pembeli kita." Saut bawahan Gaara. Tempat umum rupanya, pikir Gaara.

Gaara dan beberapa bawahanya beranjak menuju tempat tersebut. Mobil sport AK47 _(ngarang abiz ne nama mobilnya, gomen, ga tau mobil sih. Yang inget cuma senjata Hiruma)_ milik Gaara melaju kencang. Sesampainya di tempat transaksi, sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan suasana di luar, musik menghentak dengan keras meneriaki telinga pengunjung.

"Bagaimana? Anda suka?"Tanya Gaara

"Tuan Orochimaru ternyata memahami keinginan kliennya…. Tentu saja aku suka barang ini…. Bisa diandalkan tentunya."

"Reaksinya sangat cepat, Mister. Kecepatannya, untuk saat ini yang tercepat. Anda mau mengujinya?" tantang Gaara. " Tentunya anak buah anda, Mister." Bisik Gaara.

" Ya boleh…." Mr. Hasanagami dengan cepat menembakkan peluru dari senjata tersebut. " Wow… tenaganya begitu kuat, namun tidak menyulitkan pergerakan tangan." Gaara menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia mengambil senjata tersebut tersebut dan berbalik menodongkannya kepada Mr. Hasanagami.

" Sayangnya… Tuan Orochimaru tidak menyukai penghianat seperti Anda."

Gaara menembakkan peluru tepat pada kening Lelaki tambun tersebut. Dengan cepat Gaara memutar tangannya, menembaki seluruh musuhnya. Merekapun membalas menembaki rombongan Gaara. Terjadi baku tembak seketika. Gaara menjatuhkan anak buah Mr. Hasanagami dengan pelurunya. Beberapa terluka akibat Pisau yang dilemparkannya. Tidak ada satupun sasaran senjata api ataupun pisau tajam Gaara yang meleset. Darah memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Tubuh dengan luka dalam pada leher memuncratkan darah segar ketika Gaara mencoba mencabut pisau kesayangannya. Mereka mati akibat luka tembak yang menembus kepala atau cabikan pisau pada leher yang merobek nadi mereka. Seluruhnya mati kecuali Gaara, termasuk anak buah Gaara sendiri meradang nyawa. Satu tembakan memastikan Hanya dirinyalah yang lolos dari tempat itu.

Gaara menatap mayat-mayat tersebut tanpa ekspresi, sangat datar. Pemuda itu berbalik dan menyadari seorang gadis muda berambut indigo terpaku tak percaya . Gadis itu tidak sanggup untuk bergerak, tubuhnya kaku bagai tersihir oleh sihir yang amat kuat.

"Kau… baru melihatnya ya?"gadis itu tak bergeming. Gaara mendekatinya, gadis indigo itu masih lupa untuk bergerak. Sepertinya kesadarannya belum kembali penuh, pikir Gaara.

Gaara semakin mendekat. Tangan kekarnya meraih leher gadis itu. Akhirnya, membuat wanita muda itu sadar akan keberadaan dirinya. Mata emerald bertemu mata lavender, saling menatap tajam dan cukup lama. Gaara mempererat genggamannya pada leher mungil itu. Mengakibatkan si pemilik leher meringis menahan sakit.

Gaara memutar jemarinya dari leher mungil itu. Meraih tengkuk sang gadis dalam rengkuhan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri Gaara dengan mantap menggapai pinggang si indigo. Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh Gadis itu dalam dekapan hangat tubuhnya sendiri. Perlahan namun pasti Gaara mengecup lembut bibir merah yang merekah. Tak hanya itu Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk menggulum lembut bibir yang mengoda itu. Setelah beberapa detik Gaara melepas ciuman mautnya. Gaara memampangkan senyum termanis untuk gadis itu dan berpesan.

"Lupakan malam ini. Kau tidak melihatku" Gaara berkata setengah berbisik di telinga sang gadis sambil tersenyum manis, lagi. Dan berlalu dalam kegelapan malam yang dingin.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinue

Gomen kalau tak memuaskan

Bingung banget mau ngelanjutin ne cerita

Ga ada inspirasi

Mohon ripyuw

Dah baca kan? Ripyuw dunk….

Biar q semangat… en tau letak kekurangannya….

HAHAHA (ketawa makin gaje)

Ripyuw kembali ya….

thanks


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome!

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masak Shi? Kisi Molto…. *Plak* maksudnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Cerita ini baru punya aq *evil smirk ***

**Rated : M for bloody, word, etc**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt**

**Pairing : GaaHina**

**Warning : Typo, EYD , OOC, Gaje bin Ajip.**

**Gomen kalo apdetnya lama, ga ada ide, malez ngenet juga sih, hehe. **

**Thanks bwt yang udah ripyuw. Mashahiro 'Night' Seiran, harunaru chan muach, sabaku no liigaara. Thx bgt. ne apdetnya**

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Just Review**

Go Nin no Shinigami Chapter 3 : Welcome!

Gaara mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju markas Orochimaru. Saat mencapai gedung utama di Suna tersebut, dia mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga gedung itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat melihat pintu kamarnya sendiri. Membuka pintu, masuk, lalu menuju kamar mandi, untuk mandi tentunya. Dan bersiap meng-istirahatkan otak dan tubuhnya.

0o0

Di tempat lain, seorang gadis indigo terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia memegang lembut bibirnya dengan jari-jari tangan kiri lentiknya. 'siapa dia?aku ingin bertemu dengannya' batin gadis tersebut. BRAKK! Lamunannya buyar saat seseorang mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Kau…. Ikut denganku" Perintah lelaki yang menghancurkan pintu.

0o0

Lagi-lagi mentari tersenyum pada pemuda berambut merah. Dia memegang segelas minuman di tangan kanannya.. Perlahan, ia mendekatkan gelas tersebut dengan bibirnya. Aroma khas minuman tersebut tercium melalui hidungnya, cairan itu mengalir melalui tenggorokkannya. Matanya terpejam menikmati minuman kesukaannya itu. Sejenak, tangannya meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja.

Detik berikutnya Sai memasuki kamarnya. 'mengganggu' batin Gaara. Sai menatap Gaara lalu tersenyum." Kalau aku seorang gadis, aku pasti akan sangat menyukai pemandangan ini". Gaara mendengus. Saat ini tubuh kekarnya tak terbalut pakaian, hanya selembar handuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya sampai sebatas paha. ***author nosebleed***

Gumpalan otot tercetak jelas pada perut Gaara. Lengan dan kakinya sangat sempurna, walau banyak goresan luka disana-sini, tidak mengurangi pesonanya . Dada bidangnya di tetesi air dari rambut merahnya mengalir terus kebawah. Dia baru selesai mandi. Membuat dirinya semakin indah. ***nosebleed makin parah***

Sai mendekat dan duduk di kursi di samping meja, ia melirik gelas Gaara, lalu menyeringai."Kau minum susu coklat, Gaara?" Dia menyeringai lalu tertawa.

"Diam kau sialan" Gaara membela diri.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah. Apakah kau mendapatkan ini di penjara?" Sai tertawa lagi. Gaara mendengus karena kesal.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Oh ya…. Aku hanya mau memberitahumu, siang ini akan ada rapat. Sepertinya sangat penting. Pein juga baru menyelesaikan misi Orochimaru –Sama yang diberikan padanya. Jadi, ini waktu yang tepat untuk rapat laporan, selagi kita semua masih berkumpul" Jelas Sai

Sai beranjak menuju pintu, sebelum keluar dia sempat menyeringai dan berkata pada Gaara. " Sana…. Cepatlah berpakaian…. Apa kau ingin membuatku jatuh cinta padamu?". Gaara bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan Sai, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melangkah mendekati lemari. Sai menutup pintu sambil menahan tawa.

0o0

Siang ini sangat terik. Sekarang Orochimaru dan orang-orang kepercayaannya duduk satu meja. Orochimaru duduk di kursi besar paling ujung di belakang jendela. Di sebelah kirinya duduk Pein dengan tatapan tak berselera. 'aku belum menghabiskan wanitaku, tapi sudah harus ikut rapat bodoh ini' batinnya. Yang lain tahu arti tatapan Pein. Sai yang duduk di sebelah Pein menyeringai sambil membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Pein. "Tadi kau belum selesai ya? Masih tegak tu" tunjuk Sai kearah celana Pein. Pein mendengus kesal mendengarnya. Sai hanya bisa tertawa tertahan.

Gaara menatap mereka datar, dia duduk di sebelah kanan Orochimaru. Disebelahnya Itachi menatap Sai lebih datar lagi. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk tersenyum disebelahnya. Di hadapan Sasori duduk seorang pria berambut putih, tampak tak sabar. " Hey…. Kapan rapat dimulai ha? Aku harus segera kembali dan memulai ritualku."

"Sabarlah Hidan" Ucap pria berkacamata di samping pria yang di panggil Hidan itu.

"Cih! Memangnya aku seperti mu apa, Kabuto? Aku punya banyak pekerjaan." Pria bernama Kabuto itu hanya diam tak menanggapi. Pemuda berambut raven di hadapan Kabuto menatap Orochimaru. Mereka yang diluar Go Nin no Shinigami, memang tidak menetap di markas utama. Mereka tinggal di distrik lain, memantau untuk Orochimaru disana. Pemuda itu meminta Orochimaru memulai rapat melalui tatapannya. Akhirnya Rapatpun dimulai.

0o0

Rapat telah berakhir. Seperti biasa, rapat kali ini membicarakan tentang organisasi, misi-misi ataupun orang-orang yang menghalangi yang sesegera mungkin akan dilenyapkan dari dunia ini. Semua telah kembali ketempatnya masing-masing. Begitu juga Gaara, dia menuruni tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok yang dikenalinya. 'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia disini'

Gaara mempercepat langkahya. Dia nyaris berlari. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok itu. Pada akhirnya Gaara dapat meraihnya. Tangan kekar mendorong tubuh yang lemah itu. Tubuh itu membanting dinding pualam dibelakangnya. Lengan kekar Gaara semakin kuat mencengkram leher sosok yang kini ada di hadapannya. Tangan satunya mendorong semakin dalam, menghapus jarang dengan dinding yang dingin itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini…. Gadis?" Gadis itu terbelalak. Dari matanya terpancar kengerian, tubuhnya bergetar. Gaara mempersempit jarak diantara mereka dengan merapatkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan gadis itu terkepal menyentuh dada bidang Gaara. Gaara memajukan wajahnya hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan hembusan napas Gaara diwajahnya."Kau belum menjawabku…."

Gadis itu tersentak. "A-aku akan ti-tinggal disini" Jawabnya terbata-bata. Pipinya memerah menyadari jarak dia dengan pemuda ini sangat dekat. Gaara melepas cengkraman tangannya. Wajah bingung terpancar di wajah tampannya.

"Tinggal disini? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Pein-Sama yang membawaku kesini."

"Apa?" Gaara menatap gadis ini lalu beralih pada Pein yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Itachi. " Pein? Siapa dan untuk apa gadis ini disini?" Tanya Gaara saat Pein melintasinya.

"Oh…. Kau sudah melihatnya…." Pein berkata.

"Apa dia peliharaanmu juga?"

"Aku inginnya sih begitu…. Maniskan, Gaara? Tapi dia punya Orochimaru-Sama" Gaara terdiam sejenak.'Orochimaru-Sama rupanya'. "Orochimaru-Sama menginginkan seorang gadis…. Jadi,aku membawanya. Dan Orochimaru bilang bahwa dia akan tinggal disini, bersama kita."

"Begitu"

"Ya…. Benar. Dan kamarnya adalah kamar kosong yang berada tepat disebelah kamarmu, Merah" Tambah Pein. Gaara kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Namanya Hyuga Hinata" Gaara mengubah arah pandangannya, lurus kedepan. Melangkahkan kaki kekamarnya. "Huh…. Dasar bocah itu…. Pergi begitu saja." Pein mendekati Hinata. "Selamat sore, Hinata-chan" Pein menggerakkan jemarinya, menyentuh dengan lebut pipi Hinata"

"A-ano…. Saya harus kembali ke kamar, Pein-Sama. Gomennasai…. Permisi"

"Ya…. Dia pergi…." Peinpun turun ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Hinata bertahan didalam kamar.' Kami-Sama,aku bertemu lagi dengannya' batin Hinata. Semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipinya.'Dan aku tinggal satu gedung dengannya, dan dia ada di sebelah kamarku ini'. Dia tersenyum.

Dibalik dinding kamar Hinata, seorang pemuda dengan mata emerald memikirkannya juga. 'Huh….Gadis itu lagi. Aku akan sering melihatnya pula'. Gaara mengambil handuknya lalu mendekati kamar mandi, 'sebaiknya aku mandi saja'.

Cerita berlanjut!

**Gomen**

**Apdetnya lama**

**Gomen **

**Kalau tidak memuaskan, kalau tidak seperti harapan dan banyak mistypo**

**Diriku bakal berusaha membuat fic ini lebih baik**

**Walau sekarang masih jauh dari kata baik *author nyadar koq***

**Jadi**

**Ripyuw y….**


	4. Chapter 4 : Tak Berjudul

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is mine.  
**

**Rated : M for bloody, word, etc. sorry klo masih kurang**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt. Sorry kalo masih berasa kurang**

**Pairing : GaaHina**

**Warning : Typo, EYD , OOC, Gaje bin Ajip. Maklumi segala kekurangan fic ini please**

**Thanks bwt yang udah ripyuw. yang login, ada kiriman kue PM dari saya. Yg ga login, pembalasan *?* review.x di bawah ini.  
**

**harunaru chan muach  
**

**sabaku no ligaara  
**

**Michle  
**

**aam tempe  
**

**fue-chan-no-sabaku  
**

**Aluenaf Acsis  
**

**Merai Alixya Kudo  
**

***Blossommens  
gomen apdet.x lama. Sibuk sih *dihajar readers* ini apdetnya. thx  
**

***Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin**

**Moga chap ini udah panjang. Klo blum?gomen. ini apdetnya. Silahkan di santap*?* thx  
**

***panda Chili  
^^v gomen lama. Ini apdetnya. Silahkan. thx  
**

***Indah P  
soal lemon? Saya ga berani janji. thx  
**

***anatanehyu  
ni apdetnya. Gomen telat. Thx  
**

***sylph  
thx dah review. Review lagi ya…  
**

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Just Review  
**

**Flashback Chap**

Hinata bertahan di dalam kamar.' Kami-Sama, aku bertemu lagi dengannya.' Batin Hinata. Semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipinya.'Dan aku tinggal satu gedung dengannya, dan dia ada di sebelah kamarku ini'. Dia tersenyum.

Di balik dinding kamar Hinata, seorang pemuda dengan mata emerald memikirkannya juga. 'Huh….Gadis itu lagi. Aku akan sering melihatnya pula.' Gaara mengambil handuknya lalu mendekati kamar mandi, 'Sebaiknya aku mandi saja.'

**Flashback Chap End  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

"Ayo… sayang." Pemuda berambut _orange_ *bukan yang bernama strawberry* meraih mesra dagu seorang gadis berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda. Gadis itu tersenyum menggoda. Aroma alkohol yang tajam tercium dari mulut sepasang manusia nista itu.

Bibir mereka bersatu untuk kesekian kalinya. Bukan hanya sekedar saling bersentuhan, Mereka saling panggut. Sang pemuda melahap dengan cepat bibir mungil milik gadisnya, berulang kali. Lidah mereka saling bertaut dan bergantian mendominasi, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sasori hanya menghela napas saat memasuki kamar sahabatnya itu.

Pein, yang tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuhnya, hanya merengut kesal setelah menyadari kehadiran Sasori. Gadis pirang yang terbaring di sebelah pein menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pein menyesali perbuatannya yang lupa mengunci pintu, semalam.

"Kau belum siap juga, _Baka_." Sasori berucap sambil menatap Pein datar. "Kita ada misi bersama. Kau tidak melupakannya kan?" Pein menatap Sasori tak berminat.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mandi dulu." Ucap Pein, Sasori kembali menghela napas. 'Dasar _hentai_.' Pikir Sasori.

"Cepatlah!" Sasori berbalik dari kamar itu dan kembali menutup pintu. Pein turun dari ranjang, sebelumnya dia mengecap lagi bibir gadis yang tergolek di ranjangnya.

"Setelah aku mandi, kau mandi. Aku akan pergi misi, kau pulanglah ke apartemenmu." Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya tidak suka. Pein tersenyum mesum, "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi. _Okay_, Ino?" gadis yang dipanggil Ino tersebut akhirnya mengangguk.

0o0o0

"Jam 11?" Pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahi kirinya itu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Langkahnya tergerak untuk turun ke lantai satu, perutnya menuntut untuk diisi. Tadi malam, Gaara memang berencana untuk tidur lebih awal, namun dia malah membaca berkas-berkas misi hingga jam 3 pagi, entah apa nikmatnya. Akibatnya pemuda itu terlambat bangun hari ini.

"Ahh… Gaara-_sama_, anda sudah bangun?" Seorang lelaki paruh baya mendekati Gaara yang telah tiba di ruang makan sekaligus dapur.

"Aku ingin sarapan, maksudku… makan siang, Paman Teuchi." Gaara duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan.

"Baik." Teuchi mengangguk lalu mendekati kompor. "Tapi anda harus menunggu." Teuchi berkata sambil tersenyum ke arah Gaara. Gaara tersenyum tipis, amat tipis.

"Baiklah…. Sepi." Ucap Gaara. "Kemana orang-orang, Paman?" Tanya Gaara.

"Misi. Mereka memulai dari subuh tadi. Anda masih tidur." Teuchi menoleh kearah Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menghela napas. "Tapi, sepertinya bukan hanya anda yang belum turun. Nona Hinata juga belum turun setelah makan malam tadi." Gaara menopang dagu.

"Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, Paman?" tanya Gaara. Teuchi menggeleng.

"Saya juga tidak tahu." Teuchi melihat Gaara akan berucap lagi. "Saya juga tidak tahu tujuan Orochimaru-_sama_ yang sebenarnya membawa Nona Hinata kemari." Gaara tidak jadi berucap. Teuchi tersenyum lagi, berhasil menebak pikiran Gaara. Beberapa detik kemudian Hinata telah berdiri di pintu dapur. Hinata berjalan dengan enggan dan mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan Gaara. "Saya akan menyiapkan makanan anda berdua kalau begini." Teuchi tersenyum pada Hinata.

Gaara dan Hinata makan dalam diam, Teuchi tidak berada di dapur lagi. Sekali-kali Hinata melirik pemuda di hadapannya, lalu tanpa disadari Gaara, Hinata tersenyum. 'Sepertinya dia belum mandi.' Pikir Hinata.

Tanpa disadari gadis indigo, Gaarapun dengan hati-hati mengamati gadis itu dalam diam. Wajah keduanya serentak memerah, saat menyadari satu sama lain ternyata saling bertukar pandang. Bahkan, Hinata sampai tersedak, tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas di depannya.

"Ini gelasku." Hinata lantas bersuara menyadari Gaara mengenggam gelas yang sama dengannya. Dengan cepat Gaara menarik tangannya. Wajahnya menjadi setingkat lebih merah dari sebelumnya. 'Duh… kemana Gaara yang _cool_?' Batin Gaara. Setelah beberapa detik, Gaara telah sepenuhnya sadar, tidak ada lagi rona merah di wajahnya, sekejap ekspresinya menjadi datar, sangat datar.

Sorot mata Gaara meredup, dia mengangkat piringnya yang kotor dan menaruhnya di bak cuci piring. Tanpa suara, Gaara meninggalkan Hinata, bahkan Pemuda itu bertingkah seakan-akan Hinata tidak ada. 'Kenapa? Dia tiba-tiba berubah drastis?' Batin Hinata mempertanyakan eksistensi sikap Gaara. Hinata benar-benar tidak melihat keberadaan Gaara lagi setelahnya.

0o0o0

Langit senja mewarnai Suna sore ini. "Aniki? Aku kira, aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi." Pemuda berambut merah berucap datar pada pemuda berambut merah lainnya.

"Itu sih… maumu…." Sasori menanggapi Gaara.

"Kenapa pulang sesore ini?" Gaara bertanya lagi.

"Si mesum itu." Sasori menunjuk Pein yang duduk di sofa. "Bermain dengan seorang gadis sialan dulu sebelum membantai orang-orang tolol itu. Malah dia tidak membantuku." Sasori melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya setelah kau membunuhnya kan, Sasori? Aku tidak mau masuk ke tubuh mayat." Pein menyeringai, menyeringai mesum tentunya. Sasori dan Gaara menatapnya tak berselera.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah rumah dengan gaya jepang yang kental, Pein menghentikan gerakan tangan Sasori yang hendak menembak seorang gadis berusia kira-kira 15 tahun. "Kau urus lelaki dari keluarga ini saja. Dia biar aku yang urus!" Ungkap Pein tegas.

"Kau ini! Aku yakin kau tak akan membunuhnya!"

"Ya… setelah aku selesai, kau bise membunuhnya kan?" Pein bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mendekati seorang gadis berambut biru tua, dia menyeringai melihat gadis belia yang gemetaran karena rasa takutnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan merengkuh sang gadis dalam pelukannya. Pein dengan ligat membuka yukata yang digunakan gadis muda itu.

Sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah rekannya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati pria dewasa berambut perak."Maaf, Sakumo-_sama_. Ini karena putramu, Kakashi." Sasori tidak menggunakan senjatanya. Dia melirik dinding di sisi kirinya dan menatap sebuah pedang yang menempel pada dinding itu. Perlahan, Sasori menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya. Detik berikutnya, Sasori menghujamkan pedang tajam itu pada perut Sakumo Hatake yang beranjak berdiri. Pedang itu menembus hingga ke sisi tulang belakang pria itu.

Sasori memutar pedang itu 180º, sehingga mata pedang yang tajam menghadap ke atas sekarang. Dengan tenaga yang besar, Sasori menggerakkan pedang itu terus ke atas, membelah tubuh Sakumo perlahan, sangat perlahan. Sasori membuat Sakumo dapat merasakan setiap rasa sakit yang menyentuh organ dalam serta tulang belakangnya.

Darah segar mengalir dari pedang itu. Diam-diam, Pein melirik aksi Sasori sekilas. 'Dekat dengan Sai, membuatnya jadi seperti itu.' Batin Pein sambil menaik-turunkan pinggulnya di atas seorang gadis yang kini menangisi nasibnya.

Benda tajam itu terus naik. Perlahan, pedang itu merobek sebagian usus besar. Pedang itu naik lagi, kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah usus halus Sakumo. Hal ini membuat bukan hanya darah yang mengalir, namun organ dalam manusia yang berlendir itu juga ikut merembes turun dari tubuh Sakumo.

Sasori menaikkan pedang itu lagi, dengan kekuatan di tangannya, dia membelah dua tenggorokan Sakumo yang keras. Pedang itu berhenti tepak di leher Sakumo yang matanya terbelalak lebar. Sekali lagi, Sasori menggunakan tenaganya, dia menekan pangkal pedang yang tertancap di leher itu. Sasori terus menekannya hingga pangkal pedang bersentuhan dengan leher pemiliknya. Sungguh ironis, Sakumo dibunuh dengan pedangnya sendiri.

Orang- orang yang baru saja tiba di sana menatap ngeri pada Sasori. Mereka menyerang Sasori, namun kalah cepat dengan tembakan peluru Sasori. Peluru-peluru itu mendarat tepat di setiap mata bawahan-bawahan Sakumo Hatake. Setelah tubuh-tubuh itu bergeletak tak bernyawa, Sasori menghela napas lega. Dia mendekati Pein.

"Dia sudah pingsan, Pein." Ungkap Sasori heran. "Dan kau masih menusuk-nusuknya dengan barangmu? Kau bercinta saat gadis itu pingsan, Bodoh. Apa nikmatnya?"

"Di-diamlah. Ahh…argh… Di-dia sudah or-orgasme berkali-kali. Argh… hah… Saat aku se-sedikit keras, dia malah pingsan. Kau tu-tunggu… ahh… a-aku di luar. Ahh!" Pein berkata diantara erangannya. Sasori memandangnya heran.

0o0o0

Pein keluar dengan wajah sumringah. Sasori telah menunggunya selama 30 menit. "Kau bisa bunuh dia sekarang." Ungkap Pein. Sasori masuk lagi kedalam rumah itu dan langsung menembak kepala seorang gadis telanjang yang sedang pingsan. Pemuda berambut merah itu melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tahu? Aku merasa kerja sendiri. Lain kali, aku tak mau di _partner_-kan denganmu!" Ungkap Sasori kesal.

"Hey… kalo tidak ada gadis itu aku pasti membantumu. Gadis itu membuatku _horny_."

"Bagaimana bisa kau _horny_ setiap melihat gadis? Itu mengganggu!" Bentak Sasori. Pein hanya menatap langit, memang itu kelemahannya, wanita.

**Flashback** **End**

Gaara menatap Pein yang tersenyum mesum. "Itachi dan Sai, kemana? Tidak ikut kalian?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sai bermain dengan Sakura. Dia tertular Pein belakangan ini." Sasori menjelaskan, Pein menatap tajam Sasori. "Itachi… seperti biasa, mengunjungi Sasuke di Oto." Tambahnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Siapa Sakura?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kelinci baru Sai." Tambah Pein. "Gadis dengan rambut pink. Dia cantik." Semua memberinya _death glare_. Mana ada sih gadis yang pernah dibilang tidak cantik oleh Pein. "Tapi dia terlalu kasar dan arogan. Tapi, Sai malah menyukai dia yang kasar. Katanya akan lebih enak." Sambung Pein tak peduli dengan tatapan dua bersaudara itu. "Ya sudah… aku mau ke kamar Hinata. Sedang apa dia sekarang ya…." Sasori mengelengkan kepala tak percaya. Pertanyaan yang mengganggunya beberapa tahun terakhir menggema dalam otaknya. Bagaimana mungkin pemuda paling mesum itu menjadi salah satu rekan terbaiknya. Gaara memandang datar kepergian Pein.

0oTBCo0

Makin aneh kah? kyak.x chap ini saya bikin.x agak parah. parah ga ya? kbnyakan konsumsi lemon *?* soal.x

Saya hampir saja salah, karena agak lupa. Lama ga apdet fic ini. Nulis itachi mengunjungi makam sasuke. Padahal dia udah saya sebut di chap sebelum ini. Anehkan kalo langsung mati

Konfliknya belum dapet y…

Bingung mau di bikin kayak mana konfliknya...

Pokoknya review dulu ya readers

Soal konflik, dipikirim sambil jalan deh *digampar*

review


End file.
